Training a Kazekage
by Rasei
Summary: When the Kazekage's son asked to be trained to be Kazekage, he agreed, just to stop Gaara to kill someone. As he trains him, he realized that Gaara is a lot like Karura. Plus Gaara is great with the paperwork.
1. The Beginning

Title: Training a Kazekage

Author: Rasei

Summary: When the Kazekage's son asked to be trained to be Kazekage, he agreed, just to stop Gaara to kill someone. As he trains him, he realized that Gaara is a lot like Karura. Plus Gaara is great with the paperwork.

A/N: I'm planning this to be five chapters long. Three of the five chapters are already been written, so expect a fast update.

* * *

It is a normal good day at work for the Kazekage. The Kohana traitor hasn't bother him with some new plan against Konoha, no mass of deaths among his ninja; a recent report told him there is a raise in missions given to his ninjas and no Gaara killing their own people. In fact Gaara hasn't killed anyone in a week. When there is a knock on the door, he sighed. One of his Anbu tense behind him, as he issue the sharp command.

"Come in."

The door slowly swing open, as his youngest son enter the room. He tense up, knowing that his son would attack him any moment. Instead of attacking through, his son smiled and walk calmly to the chair before his desk. He sat down, while still smiling at his father. The smile is so much like Karura, that it is like a punch in the gut.

"Hello, Father. How are you today?" asked Gaara, politely. The Kazekage's eyes narrow immediately. His son is never polite, but instead he is a maniacal monster. An imposter?

"I'm fine, Gaara. What can I do for you today?" He said as politely as he could, as he made a sign at the ANBU. One of the ANBU threw a shuriken at Gaara. Gaara's sand stopped the shuriken a second later. Releasing killing aura, the sand attempted to attack the ANBU. Gaara frowned and the sand attack stopped.

"I'm sorry for the Shukaku for attacking you. I been trying to train him not to," Gaara said, turning to look at the ANBU. The room froze, realizing that it is in fact Gaara in the room and he is in control.

"Ga... Gaara-sama, it is my fault for accidentally releasing the shuriken. I will leave," said the ANBU. Sand appeared in front of the ANBU, as Gaara shook his head.

"Your job is to protect my father. How could you protect him if you leave him?"

The ANBU nod his head, and looked over at the Kazekage. The Kazekage motion for the Anbu to stay, and the ANBU slinked towards the wall. Gaara turned back to his father.

"Gaara, I doubt you came here to scold the ANBU. What is the matter?" asked the Kazekage. Gaara shut his eyes, then looked at his father's eyes.

"Father, I done a lot of evil over the years. I killed people. I killed my uncle. I... I caused Mother's death. I want to make it right," said Gaara. The Kazekage felt his heart started beating faster, wondering what brought this up.

"How would you suggest making it right?" asked the Kazekage, slowly.

"I... To be best Kazekage ever," said Gaara with as convention as Karura did as she told her newborn son that she loved him. The Kazekage shut his eyes, and did the only thing he could.

"You understand it will take years?"

"I know. I want to earn the respect of our people before I'm the Kazekage. Plus... you are the Kazekage, and I want you to be the Kazekage, Father." The Kazekage smiled, but couldn't help wondering what made his son change so much.

"Only if you agree to training. If you kill an ally during the training, your Kazekage training stops."

"Agree. Thank you, Father, for giving me a chance."

'I only hope I'm doing the right thing,' thought the Kazekage.


	2. Paperwork

**Title**: Training a Kazekage

**Chapter Title**: Paperwork

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: When the Kazekage's son asked for training to be Kazekage, he agreed, just to stop Gaara to kill someone. As he trains him, he realized that Gaara is a lot like Karura. Plus Gaara is great with the paperwork.

**A/N:** Okay, maybe it's not a fast update. I'm planning on having this story finished being written and posted by the end of September.

* * *

The first week of Kazekage 'training' was Gaara just watching his father doing his duty. The Fourth Kazekage kept one eye on Gaara, and one on whatever he was working on at the time.

"Father, maybe I can fill out some paperwork for you?" said Gaara. The Kazekage twitch, knowing how boring paperwork was. There was times where the Kazekage wanted to kill people over his paperwork amount. What if doing paperwork causes Gaara to go back to a manic? But if he refused, Gaara might start killing people. He finally found a genin mission report, and the paperwork to go with it.

"Gaara, fill this out," said the Kazekage, carefully handed the paperwork to his son. The office became quiet as the two family member worked.

"Father, I'm finished," said Gaara's voice. The Kazekage took the paper that Gaara offered him, expecting it to be horribly written and full of error. Instead, Gaara neatly written everything right. In fact, he did better than what the Kazekage could do. The Kazekage handed another mission report to Gaara, who filled it fairly quickly.

"Gaara, I'm going to put you in charge of filling out the paperwork for all the genin teams, and write me highlights for important events," said the Kazekage. After all, if someone is good at something, you should put them to work. Plus, the Kazekage would do anything to get out of paperwork.


	3. Gaara's Question

**Title**: Training a Kazekage

**Chapter Title**: Gaara's Question

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: When the Kazekage's son asked for training to be Kazekage, he agreed, just to stop Gaara to kill someone. As he trains him, he realized that Gaara is a lot like Karura. Plus Gaara is great with the paperwork.

**A/N**: Remember that I do take prompts in PM.

* * *

The Fourth Kazekage watched his son, as Gaara dutifully filled out paperwork. Gaara's talent with paperwork, never making the mistakes that the Kazekage made as a new Kazekage. The Kazekage really needed to get a small desk for Gaara to work on through, instead of using his sand a table.

"Father, I'm done. Is there more paperwork I can do?" Gaara volunteered, with straight-face. The Kazekage pushed more of his backlog of paperwork at his son. He was amaze to watch his son just went back to work. Finally Gaara stop, frowning.

"Father, the chunnin exam in Konoha is in five months. May I enter it?" he asked, looking up at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage's gut twisted, thinking of Suna's alliance with Orochimaru. He had plan to send Gaara, but since Gaara's change one months ago, he grown almost depended on Gaara. After all, his thirteen year old son was almost a godsend with his paperwork. The only people who has said they were able to work with Gaara was his other children. The Kazekage only want the best for Suna, and Orochimaru seemed like the best bet for Suna now.

"Gaara, you may go."

The Kazekage just hope that this wouldn't turn Gaara back into a killer.


End file.
